Be selfish
by Bluumberry
Summary: Kai teaches Rei a lesson in being selfish. KaixRei


**AN**: Take this as an apology for my sorry attempts at updating properly. Hope you like it.

17/4 I forgot to mention that a Japanese comic inspired me to write this but this is in no way copied off it, since I can't understand it. Also, for those who asked, at this time, there will be no continuing since this was intended as a one-shot, but I'll see if I have any inspirations.

----------------

'They're at it again.'

Their boisterous laughter could be heard from miles away, but being there with them and hearing it at a close range, made him even more agitated. Not that he showed it.

While the other three members of his team laughed heartily at their own doings, the leader just hn'd and tried not to just stand straight and walk out of the room.

"You were awesome today Takao!"

The blue-haired boy just laughed and put his hand behind his head, trying to look modest. "Ah, it was nothing Max. Dragoon and I have been practicing."

Kai snorted. 'Takao - practicing? Since when? The only thing that whale does is eat and win a couple of matches by luck. If I'm right, he's only practiced when he faced off against me.'

He opened his eyes and looked to the "whale", blonde and genius laughing again about something.

'If I had my way around these jokers that call themselves beybladers, none of them would even be on the team. They treat the game like it's just a matter of luck. They take ages to win their matches, when if they practiced; they could be over in two seconds. I don't know why I even bother.' He closed his eyes again.

"Max, I think you should go work more on your offence and Takao, you on defence. I mean you two have got to be ready to surprise your opponent and Takao, the way you battle, it's just luck that you haven't lost every single one of them since your defence has always been out in the open."

The corner of Kai's lip started to curve up at the words. 'I can just imagine Takao's face. At least Kenny can think, but his head evolves too much around stats. It's the same with Max, he actually uses his brain to battle unlike Takao, who just goes head to head with his own doom, only relying on luck.'

"But Kenny! I was gonna have lunch!"

"You already ate the extra breakfast that I made so I think it's time for you to go train. I agree with Kenny and I think Kai agrees as well."

Rei closed the door and turned to Kai asking the silent question. He just silently gave a small nod.

'He's the only sensible one of them. but he still has that layer of innocence in him, but those years of being independent on the streets gave him a view of the world as it is, and not like the other three see it as a fairy tale.'

Takao huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well alright, but I'm getting lunch right afterwards."

Max just laughed at his friend's antics and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the bedroom they were staying in. Kenny shook his head before turning to Rei.

"I better go after them and I might as well record their progress."

Rei nodded and smiled a small smile. "Go right ahead."

Kenny nodded his goodbyes and shuffled out of the room as well. Rei looked at Kai's form, still leaning against the wall, and walked towards the bed opposite the figure and sat down.

Silence filled the room for many minutes, with only the ebony-haired teen looking at the other, who had his eyes closed.

The silence was respected, but it had to be broken.

"Why won't you give us a chance, Kai?"

Kai opened his eyes. 'Such an innocent question that has no innocent answer.'

He studied the other teen, who was still persistently waiting for an answer. He snorted. "This is a game Rei, and we're a team. My only job is to coach this team to victory."

Rei sighed. "I know that. But they want to get closer to you. They haven't seen the world for what it is. We both know this. I don't care if you treat me like trash; I just hoped for their sakes that you would be at least civil to them."

Only after a second later that he had stopped speaking, he was pinned to the bed and had Kai on top of him, with his arm around his neck, stopping his air supply.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he saw that Rei wasn't struggling to get free. "You're too caring towards others. And you have no right to suggest how I should act." He tightened his hold on Rei's neck, but got no reaction from the other. "You can understand how their minds work, because you have the knowledge. I don't."

Rei's eyes were now half lidded and down-looking. Kai's eyes still stayed narrowed. 'Here I am having a hand at his neck and he is still trying to understand my point of view. How can he care about the world around him more than himself?'

The hand on Rei's neck loosened and Rei looked up at Kai's eyes. He smiled slightly. "You're right. I had no right to try and change the way you are. I apologize."

'Now he's apologizing. He's too precious.'

The hand on Rei's neck left it to join Rei's right hand while Kai's other hand stayed on Rei's left one, still keeping him pinned to the bed.

The room's tension was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. Kai studied the boy under him, from his ebony hair bangs, which were framing his face, to his golden-sun-like eyes looking up at him. He smirked.

Rei didn't know what happened. First he was being choked and now his lips were being blessed by another pair. The contact was heavenly.

Kai pulled up so that their noses were still touching and looked at the full lips he had just graced with his own. Pulling his gaze to the golden eyes, he found them to be filled with confusion, excitement and passion.

He pulled them together again and nibbled on Rei's lower lip and, without waiting for permission, plunged his tongue deep into the cavern that was Rei.

When he pulled back from the mind-blowing kiss, he saw that Rei's face was flustered and face held bewilderment.

"Wha...?"

Kai smiled. A true smile.

"Be selfish for once."

Reluctantly, he rose up from the heavenly body under him. With a last glance at Rei, trying to memorize every detail, he walked to the door, and out of it.

--------------------

Review? Please?


End file.
